HeatWave
by Alison V
Summary: A romance between Det. Gina Calabrese and Det. Sonny Crockett. It also contains some light humor.
1. Prologue

(Prologue)

**Flashback to '85**

"Got a minute?" Gina asked while walking along the dock next to Sonny's boat.

"Always for you, Darlin'." He took her hand and helped her step up. As she stepped onboard her foot slipped a little and she fell into him. "Now you planned that, didn't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself." She smiled back and sat down.

"So what is it that you came here for?" He asked, going back to minor maintenance on the boat.

"Nothing in particular. I was just out walking and then decided to come down here and see you."

"So then really it's not just a _minute_ that you want, is it?" He looked at her.

"If you're busy I can go." She laughed, "I wouldn't want to interrupt your.." She cocked her head to the side looking at what he was doing. "Your attempt at being a real man." She teased.

"Hey.. I can fix this." He said pointing at her. "The fuel gage wire just got disconnected, so it's not working. I'm going to reconnect it." He nodded going back to what he was doing.

"Uh huh." She smiled and went down below. "Do you want a beer?" She asked, taking one for herself.

"So you live here now?" He laughed looking down to her.

"I wouldn't mind it, but no, I'm just helping myself." She smiled and brought them each a beer. "Do you really know what you're doing with that?" She asked crouching beside him. He turned looking at her and just stared at her. "Okay, okay." She said and backed off sitting back down where she had been.

After about 10 minutes he stood up and looked at her, "Well, lets see if it works." he opened his beer taking a swig and then set it down, turning the key in the ignition. The boat started and he smiled, "See look at that. I told you I knew what I was doing." He said tapping the fuel gage.

"I'm glad that you impressed yourself." She smiled at him.

"Do you always wander around aimlessly on your evenings off and pester people?" He asked turning to her as he drank more of his beer. "I'm going to watch the sunset out there." He pointed out in the water. "So if you're getting off, now would be the time." He said then hopped off the boat untying it. She kept her seat and relaxed back, putting her feet up. he got back onboard, "So then I guess you're staying."

"I guess so." She smiled.

He re-started the boat and pulled out of the docks heading out into the water then dropped his anchor and sat beside her. He took her beer and shook it, "Want another one? That's just foam in there."

"Please." She smiled. "And I don't wander aimlessly on my evenings off, either." She said in protest sitting up a little. "I could have gone out with Trudy if I had wanted. But I felt more like taking a walk. And then I didn't want to be alone all night, so I came down to find you." She took the beer when he came back up.

Sonny sat down next to her, "So why didn't you call Trudy then, when you decided you didn't want to be alone?" He asked a little more intimately.

"Maybe you're the one I wanted to be with." She smiled softly.

"Now there we go, you've admitted it! You can't stay away." He smiled.

"Sometimes it would be nice if you were serious about something, instead of teasing me or poking fun at me." She said looking at him.

"I can be serious." Sonny said.

"Only on duty." She laughed.

"Hey.. I can be serious." He kissed her once on the lips. They parted and she looked at him a moment and leaned in kissing him this time. The kiss slowly escalated from soft to hard and passionate. He pulled her in a little closer, and she moved so she was straddling his lap. They continued to kiss and Gina pulled his shirt off, smiling as she ran her hands up and down his chest. "Maybe we should go down below to watch the sunset." Sonny said standing up but holding her so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Mmmhmmm.." She said and went back to kissing him..

Clothes strewn on the floor, undergarments at the foot of the bed. It was now around 2 am. An empty champagne bottle, with half full glasses sitting on the nightstand, Gina and Sonny laying together in his bed between black satin sheets. The song "Truly" by Lionel Richie is playing softly in the back round..

Girl, tell me only this, that I have you heart for always. And you want me by your side whispering the words, 'I'll always love you'. And forever I will be your lover. And I know if you really care, I will always be there. And I need to tell you this, there's no other love like your love..

He was laying in the comforter with it just below his abdomen while she had the sheet wrapped around her slightly and covering her chest. Neither of them were saying much, she moved in closer to him planting a soft kiss on his chest. She then laid her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder as she rested her hand on his chest. He moved his hand to her hair, gently stroking it to calm the strands that had become tangled during their lovemaking.

And I as long as I live, I'll give you all the joy my heart and soul can give. Let me hold you, I need to have you near me. And I, feel with you in my arms, this love will last forever. Because I'm truly in love with you girl..

"Sonny..." Gina said but he put his fingers over her lips gently. "But Sonny we-"

"Don't... Just, not now.." He kissed her lips and then pulled her slightly closer.

I'm truly head over heels with your love, and with your love I'm free. And truly you know you're all I need. Truly... Oh so truly..

**Two Weeks Later..**

Gina arrived at Trudy's place with her bag of clothes. They began getting ready for the night, a big night that was going to contain a drug bust.

"So, are you ready for this? Now, when it all goes down Crockett wants us out of the way. Incase this guy tries to run or something, they'll need to shoot." Trudy said as she began putting on her 'stripper' make-up.

"Yeah, I know. Trust me, I know, he won't leave me alone about it. He makes it seem like we're only in this for the dressing up part, and he's the only one that really carries a gun." Gina said slightly annoyed.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Trudy laughed, sliding on her fishnet hoes.

"Paradise?" Gina laughed. "The only time we have Paradise is when we're both off from work, and alone. And with Sonny taking off from work doesn't happen very often. He treats me differently now, at the office that is. Like he has to worry about me more or something. I've tried to tell him that things are no different from before, so there's no reason for him to be worrying." She shook her head.

"And?"

"And what? And nothing, is more like it. Anything I say goes in one ear and out the other. Normally it'd be nice to have a guy around who really cares, but that's the last thing I need at headquarters. People will start brushing off what I say because Sonny isn't treating me like a professional."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Trudy asked, applying the last of her bright pink lipstick.

"I don't know. We had an amazing weekend, a _really_ amazing weekend." She grinned. "But, now that it's Monday, things are back to how they were the last week and a half. It's just not going to work, Trudy. I can't deal with this. Besides, I'm not his type anyway." She said shaking her head and slipped her heels on.

"Not his type? So he's told you what his type is?"

"He doesn't need to _tell_ me his type, I just know. Blonde, dependant, tan, all three of which aren't anywhere close to me." Gina smiled.

"So have you let him know all of this?"

"No, not exactly. I mean, he knows I've avoided him all last Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and today. And the week before that I was avoiding him on Wednesday and Thursday."

"Every day that wasn't a night off, pretty much?" Trudy laughed.

Gina smiled, "I can't ignore him on the nights he has off."

"So you're using him, then." Trudy said looking at her.

"No! I'm not using him. I love being with him, and he's.. I don't know." She said with a soft smile on her face. "He makes me happy, just being around him. Even if he does like to constantly talk about work." She shrugged. "And he's amazing in bed, which doesn't hurt the relationship. I would want to be with him if we didn't work together, but we do."

"Gina, isn't this the same reason you broke up with him last time?"

Gina bit her lip, "Yeah.." She said softly. "I know, I'm hurting him by doing it. I just can't help myself from wanting to be with him is all."

After about an hour they headed down to the strip club where they had been working all last week, and were in 'need' of a fix. After getting to know them, the owner trusted them enough to supply for their fix. As the Vice group already knew, the strip joint was a cover for selling drugs. Gina and Trudy went in, and after he brought out the crack both Sonny and Tubbs burst in. Gina and Trudy pulled their guns once they realized he wasn't going to move because he was surrounded. The man was arrested and taken down to the station.

As Gina went to leave, Sonny took her arm and pulled her aside. "Can we talk about us?" He asked.

"Sonny, I really don't have time for this now." She said in a hushed voice because Tubbs and Trudy were near. "Look at me, I need to change. Besides, we have business to take care of." Gina said and moved away from his hold.

"Damn it Gina, business was your excuse last week!" Sonny said, annoyed with her ignoring him.

Trudy and Tubbs looked at one another after hearing Sonny's raised voice, then at Gina and Sonny, and exited the building to give them space.

"And that's exactly why I haven't been up to talking about this with you!" Gina said motioning to Trudy and Tubbs who were exiting. "There is no line in this relationship, Sonny."

"Line?" Sonny asked with a laugh.

"Yes, _line_. Line between personal relations and business relations _that_ line."

"Oh, _that_ line." Sonny said with a nod and scratched his head in thought for a moment. "Well, Gina, we can work on that." He said with a smile putting his hands on her hips and pulling her a little closer.

"Don't treat it like a joke. I'm being serious here, Sonny." Gina said and shook her head moving away slightly. "Listen," She paused. "This isn't going to work. The personal aspect of the relationship. I just.. It's a mistake to get involved with a co-worker, you know that Sonny you just refuse to believe it." She said giving him a look. "So you're not in my personal life anymore, at least not as anything more than a friend." She said and softly kissed his cheek. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, because I do." She smiled touching his cheek. "I just can't deal with us being in a relationship, and then also working together. Things have changed." She sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow.. at work." She picked up her purse and left.

**Flash-Forward 1987**

"So when are you going to ask her?" Tubbs asked, walking Sonny out to his car.

"I'm not sure yet." Sonny smiled, "I've got the ring. I think it's the right size, I just want the perfect moment."

"I still can't believe you're going to ask her to marry you. Especially since that's mixing business and pleasure, and you've never been very good at that if I do recall." Tubbs laughed. "Let me see the ring." Sonny tossed the ring box to him.

"So? What do you think?" Sonny asked.

"Woo, now I know you didn't pick his out yourself, so who helped you?"

"Actually, I had Trudy help me and then the woman at the jewelry shop helped to. I think she's going to like it, she better like it because I'm not returning it." He smiled. "I'll see you later." Sonny waved and drove to Gina's apartment, knocking on her door.

"Sonny.." Gina said opening the door and wiped her eyes.

"Can I come in?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, yes, sure, of course." She nodded and moved out of the way of the door. "Sorry about this mess in here, it hasn't really been high on my list to clean." She smiled slightly.

"It's fine Gina. How are you?" He asked touching her cheek.

"I'm fine. Or I will be. Its just that last case, it was like getting sucker punched in the stomach.. I guess it's still bothering me." She said. An old friend of hers who Gina had thought she could trust ended up being part of a money laundering job. When Gina asked him about it he had lied to her, and of course she believed him. At the end the truth came out, and when h tried to run Gina had to shoot him.

"You can't be so hard on yourself about this Gina. You have a job to do, and you did it."

"I know Sonny, I know. That doesn't make me feel any less guilty, I'll get over it after some time."

"Gina, I wanted to talk to you about something. I wanted to-"

"I know what you're going to say Sonny, I've already heard it from Trudy about a million times since the bust. I was too close, I know. I should have been able to watch the boundaries, but I messed up, okay? I'm fine.. really. When you're so close to a case the way I was, you're supposed to back off. I'll be more aware next time." She said, but it was obvious she wasn't fine by the slight cracking in her voice as she spoke the words. Sonny put his arms around her to help comfort her as her eyes filled somewhat with tears. Being emotionally drained, and wanting someone to hold her, Gina took his gesture in the wrong way and leaned up kissing him tenderly on the lips. Then kissing him again, sliding her hand along his chest as she did.

"Sonny.. stay tonight. I don't want to be alone." She kissed him again.

"Gina.." He said putting his hand over hers to stop it moving back slightly, his other arm still around her waist. "I came here to tell you that I'm planning to marry Caitlin.."

**Flash-Forward 1990**

When the Vice team split up in 1989, Tubbs moved down with Sonny to the Florida Keys. But after a year, the constant fishing and relaxing got to Sonny. He decided he couldn't handle being away from the major crime busts, because he was more of a fast paced guy when it came to work, so he moved back to Miami. After Sonny moved back to Miami, Rico stayed down in the Florida Keys because he enjoyed the slow paced work, and being able t just relax every day. One night, he headed to a bar because he felt like getting out and meeting some new people. While at the bar, in a coincidental situation, he bumped into Trudy. Trudy was on a vacation with her new boyfriend George.

George, Trudy, and Tubbs spent a few hours together in the bar. For the most part it was Trudy and Tubbs talking, reminiscing, laughing, enjoying themselves. Before long George was bored by the talk and left.

"Finally." Trudy sighed once he left.

"Finally? You're the one dating him." Tubbs said.

"I know, but I think this will be the end. We just don't click right, I don't know." She shrugged. "How have you been? I thought you and Crockett were going to come down here together, then he just left?" She laughed.

"He couldn't handle the slow life like he thought he could." Tubbs shrugged. "What have you been doing with yourself lately?" He asked.

"Nothing really. I went out to California to work there, and didn't like it much. then I met George, and he's beyond well set and convinced me to leave the job and we've been traveling since. About 6 months now. I thought it was love at first sight." She laughed, "Now I just can't wait for him to get out of my sight."

Rico smiled and got them each another drink. "I haven't really been seeing anyone, at least not long term." He shrugged. "Business is slow here, but I like it that way. I get to relax and hang out on the beaches more." He smiled.

"It sounds nice. I wouldn't mind relaxing." She said.

"Weren't you just telling me that you've been traveling for the past 6 months?"

"That's different though, it's not relaxing. It's hard to explain, but it gets tiring being with George all of the time. I thought we were going to marry, but if I can't stand 6 months.. I don't know how I'll stand a life time." They both chuckled, then Rico leaned in and kissed her..


	2. The Start of Something

(Chapter 1)

**Present time 1992**

Gina had worked from 7:30 until 4 and got off from work a little early because she felt like making a nice romantic dinner. She grabbed her keys and went to the store, but once there realized that she really didn't have much food at all. After about 45 minutes of grocery shopping she headed home.

As she was walking into her home with the last load of grocery bags, the phone started ringing. She set her groceries down quickly and went to the phone, "Hello?" She asked and then smiled hearing the person on the other end. "Trudy!" She exclaimed, "How are you? It's been months since we've talked.. Uh huh, yes, I'm sitting down." She lied, starting to put away her groceries. "You're WHAT?" She asked and then laughed, "That's terrific news! No, I'm serious. It just caught me off-guard." Gina laughed. "Of course, you know I'll come down. When do you want me to come? Tomorrow? That's so soon.. No, no, it's fine. I'll take a flight out tomorrow. Yes, I'll call you with my flight info once I book it.. What? You already booked a flight for me?" She asked. "No, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah, okay, bye." She hung up. She sat just staring for a moment and then smiled putting the rest of the groceries away. "Miguel...!" She called out and went upstairs. "Miguel?" She asked and walked into the bedroom. Her boyfriend of one year, Miguel was asleep in the bed. She climbed onto the bed with him and softly kissed his neck, "Miguel.." She whispered in his ear.

Miguel woke up and pulled her on top of him, "That's not a way to wake a man up. This is the way to wake a man up." he smiled and kissed her passionately. "What time is it? I got home early."

"It's about 5.." Gina smiled after returning his kiss.

"Is dinner ready?" he asked. "What did you wake me up for?"

"Oh, the reason I was waking you up." She said and sat up so she was straddling him. "I have to go out of town tomorrow. You know my friend Trudy that I've told you about? Well, she's getting married." She smiled. "Isn't that great news?" She asked excitedly.

"This doesn't mean we have to get engaged, does it?" He asked moving out from under her.

"No.. No, of course we don't need to get engaged just because someone else is. But I'm happy for her. I.. just thought you'd want to know I'd be out of town for a few days." She sighed and got off the bed pulling out a suitcase and began packing. "I just went grocery shopping, so there's food and stuff in the fridge."

"And what? I'm supposed to cook on my own?" He asked.

"Well, it's nothing difficult. There are some pastas, and you can make hamburgers on the grill or something like that."

"Wonderful." He sighed.

"Well what do you suppose you'd do for food if suddenly I died?" She joked.

"Find another woman to cook for me." He shrugged and headed downstairs.

"So anyway my plane leaves tomorrow morning at 10 incase you'd like to see me off at the airport.." She mumbled knowing he didn't care. "Sorry for waking you!" She hollered downstairs to him. "Jackass.." She continued packing.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Figure it out for yourself!" She hollered. "I'm busy." She finished packing that night and then went to bed not feeling like dealing with Miguel at that time.

Sonny just got home from a date and got his phone messages. He listened to one from Tubbs, and then called him back. "So what's this about getting married, pal?" Sonny asked. "Yeah it's me, who else is going be calling you asking you that? So you're really doing it, huh? The two of you.." Sonny shook his head. "No, it's not a bad thing. That's a great thing, it just caught me a little off-guard. I never expected you and Trudy to end up married." He laughed. "I didn't even really expect you to date, no one barely ever sees each other ever since we all left Vice in 89." Sonny said. "Come down? To the Keys? Sure.. when do you want me there? What? Tomorrow?" He laughed. "Don't you think that's a little late notice, it's already 11 o'clock. You already bought me a ticket? Okay, okay, I'll come down on the flight tomorrow." He wrote down the information. "Alright, great. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up, and went to bed.

At the airport Sonny was at the desk getting his ticket, "I don't suppose there's anyway you could switch me to the window seat, is there?" He asked taking off his sunglasses and flashing the girl a smile.

"Don't even think about trying to get her to give you my seat." Gina said from behind him. "Hi Sonny.." She smiled as he turned around.

Sonny turned looking her over and smiled, "Well it must just be my Lucky day, I've got the prettiest girl in Miami sitting next to me on the plane."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You're _not_ getting the window seat. So you can put your sunglasses back over those baby blues." She winked.

"Well this should be fun." He said sarcastically and then smiled, "Let me get that.." He took her carry on.

"Such a gentleman, my how things have changed." She joked.

"Hey, I was always a gentleman, you were the difficult one."

"I was never difficult." She smiled. "I was complex."

Sonny took out his ticket looking at it, "I think something is wrong with mine... let me see your." He said.

"What is it?" She asked and gave him her ticket to compare. "Thanks Darlin'." He winked and gave her his ticket. "I knew you'd give up that window seat."

"You jerk!" She laughed and hit his arm. "Fine, I guess you are carrying my bag for me anyway." She shrugged.

They boarded the plane. "Wow, first class, they must like us." Sonny said.

"I imagine that when it comes time for your wedding you're too happy to worry about how much money it is going to cost you to get the people you want there." Gina said and sat. The plane took off and once in the air they both reclined their seats. "How have you been?" She touched his hand. "It's been a long time since we've talked. Going on two years now.."

"I've been pretty good all and all." He kissed her hand. "You knew I moved back to Miami, since then nothing big has happened. Back to work, not undercover, but I've been doing some solo PI work." He shrugged.

"Anyone in your life?" She asked.

"Nothing permanent, but I see you do." He pointed to a band that was on her ring finger. "And you've changed your hair." He said looking her over.

"Trust me, this is nothing special." She said referring to the ring. "It was about 25 cents, and the only reason I still wear it is because there's a dark green line on my finger under it. I'm living with a jackass."

"You used to call me a jackass." He smiled.

"I never called you a jackass, I may have thought it, but I never said it." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Anyway, I'm living with a jerk and I'm going to kick him out once I get home. He treats me like.. well, nothing special." She shrugged. "I do desk work now." She laughed. "It makes me feel like a 50 year old man, but doing anything else just wouldn't be the same without you there." She said. "Well, I mean you, Trudy, and Rico." She corrected herself.

"I know what you mean." He smoothed her hair. "So, what's with the hair?"

"Do you like it?" She smiled sitting up.

"It's different.." He said cocking his head to the side some.

"You don't like it." She rolled her eyes. "Well I don't care what you say." She smiled and laid her head back down. "I never liked all of those curls anyway. So, I had them teach me how to straighten it better with a hair dryer. I like it." She said feeling her hair.

"I always liked the fullness of your hair." Sonny said. "It made it easy to entangle my fingers and to tug ever so slightly." He said talking more directly into her ear now.

"So, you're not tied down to anyone at the moment?" She asked.

"My my my, someone sure wants to know about my love life. You're not planning to stalk me on this trip, are you?"

"You always have a tendency to flatter yourself, Sonny." She elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

He laughed, "I'm not tied down, no. I was out with someone last night, which is why I didn't pick up Rico's message until around 11 or so."

"And?"

"And? You want details?" He laughed, "She's got legs for days.. I don't know how good she is in the sack yet."

"Shut up!" She hit him. "I meant, and is it going some place."

He laughed, "Well I don't know, I guess it all depends." He said a little more seriously.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on what happens while we're together in the Keys.." He entangled his fingers in her hair some...


	3. Back in the Swing of Things

(Chapter 2)

After the plane landed Sonny and Gina exited together, and headed to the baggage claim area. They each picked up their bags, then walked outside and shared a cab to the Hotel where Rico and Trudy had booked them each a room.

"What you said on the plane.. about your love life depending on what happens while you're down here, you don't think I'm really going to let you into my bed after you haven't called me in almost two years do you?" She asked looking at him.

"Who said I was talking about getting into your bed? I'm sure there are plenty of prospects here, in fact I know that there are." He smiled. "Did I say anything about you being the woman?" He asked.

"Oh shut up." She said slightly embarrassed. When they got to the Hotel she got out of the cab and walked inside.

"Hey! What about the cab bill?"

"You can handle it." She smiled and went inside. She got her room key and went up to her room. She smiled walking in. The room was a light beige and the drapes were pulled open so that the setting sun was visible through the window. She walked over to the window and smiled watching as the waves crashed against the sand, glad to have an ocean-front view. There were some fresh flowers left on one of the dressers, and everything was in perfect order, something her place hadn't been in the last week. She threw her bags on one of the beds and laid down on the other one. "Why would they have booked me a double-bed?" She thought, looking around. She shrugged it off and got up opening her suitcase, taking out a knee-length and low-cut red dress. She took off her shirt and her shorts and was pulling her hoes on when she heard someone sticking a key in the lock. Startled she stood up quickly trying to figure out what to do, and toppled over as she was trying to pull her dress on.

Sonny walked in and cocked his head to the side, taking his sunglasses off and looked at her, "What the _hell_ are you doing?" He laughed.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!" She asked standing back up and pulling her dress on completely. "This is _my_ room." She said closing her suitcase.

"Nope, sorry Darlin' this is _our_ room. Notice the double beds." He pointed them out.

"You've got to be joking me. I can't share a room with you."

"Why not? It's not like you have anything I've never seen before." He smiled.

"Oh, ha ha. No, because it's just not normal, is why. You should have your own room for you, and I should have my own for me." She said and moved her bags onto the floor.

"I want this bed." He said laying on the bed she had been laying on.

"Hey! I'm the lady, I get to pick."

"Alright, fine. Pick." He said still laying on the bed.

"I want the one you're laying on." She said looking at him.

"Why?"

"Because it's comfortable. And this one isn't as comfortable." She said pushing on the other bed.

"I'm older than you are."

"Yes, that's why you need something firm to help you with your back." She smirked.

"We'll flip for it." He said taking a coin out of his pocket.

"Sonny!" She groaned, "You're so difficult! Just keep that bed."

He smiled and put his coin away, "Thank you. So, you look nice, where are you headed to?" He asked while sitting up.

"I'm going down to the bar to have a few drinks, I need them after so many hours with you." She smiled. "I'm going to meet Trudy downstairs in half an hour. You could come if you'd like." She smiled softly.

"No that's alright, you girls have fun. I met this cute blonde in the lobby."

She hit him. "Don't bring her back here, because I'm not going to be sleeping in that bed while you're with another woman in this bed. That's disgusting."

"We'll go to her place then." He winked and got in the shower.

Gina took his things and moved them onto the hard bed and put her stuff on the comfortable bed, and then went downstairs to meet Trudy. She sat at the bar with a drink while she waited on Trudy and then saw her walk in and waved her over. "Hey!" Gina smiled and they hugged.

"It's been so long, too long. You need to come down and visit more often."

"Or you could come up and visit more often." Gina smiled. "This does work both ways. I can't believe you two are getting married! I'm so happy for you, it's great new."

The two of them sat down, "So how was the plane ride?" Trudy smiled knowing her and Sonny had ridden down together.

"He can be so damn cocky, and hard-headed too." Gina said.

"We knew the two of you would enjoy yourselves."

Gina smiled softly when she said that, "Yeah, it was good actually. But sharing a _room_, that's a little over the line Trudy, especially for Sonny and I."

"I know, we didn't mean for that to happen. But since it was such late notice, and I guess they're having some sort of convention here this weekend, that was the only room left in the entire hotel." Trudy shrugged. Right about then Tubbs and Sonny came walking over and took them to a table.

The four of them sat down and Gina looked at Sonny, "I thought you met a woman that you had plans with."

"So maybe I told a fib." He smiled.

"Dance with me..." Gina said moving to the music a little.

"I've told you before about my trick knee, every time someone asks me to dance boom," Sonny snapped his fingers, "it just gives out." He shrugged.

"Dance with me." Gina smiled and pulled his hand and took him out onto the dance floor.

"Did you miss what I was saying?"

"In one ear and out the other." She winked and began dancing. She looked him over, "You're barely moving." She chuckled.

"I told you, it's the knee." Sonny said motioning to his knee.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Come on." She turned so her back was to him and pulled him in closer. She took his hands and placed them on her hips, "Now just listen to the music." She said moving her hands back and putting them on his hips. "Now just move with me to the music." She said beginning to sway her hips slightly to the music. "Stop being so stiff, you're doing this to annoy me. Just try."

"No, you're the one doing this to annoy me, you know that I don't dance."

"Fine," She groaned. "I'll dance with someone else." She moved away from him and went to the bar finding a man to dance with her. She smiled and laughed having a good time as the two of them danced together.

Sonny went back to the table and watched the two of them, "I can do that." he said pointing to the guy, "That's not even dancing."

"Yeah, your moves were lookin' really good when you were out there with her." Rico said with a straight face and then laughed, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Anyway, so when is this wedding taking place?" Sonny asked, turning to Rico and Trudy.

"It's the day after tomorrow, right out on the beach in front of the Hotel." Trudy said. "It's just going to be the four of us, and a Justice of the Peace. Then the two of us are off to the Caribbean." She smiled.

"And where does that leave Gina and I?" Sonny asked.

"Single and in the Keys." Rico smiled. "We weren't sure if the two of you would want to stay longer, or what. So we didn't book returning flights. That's up to you two."

"Alright." Sonny nodded and looked back out at Gina who was dancing with a different man now. "Isn't she going to come back over here, she needs to hear all of this." Sonny said. Trudy and Rico didn't say anything, they just smiled at one another.

Gina came back to the table after two more dances, "So, what did I miss?" She smiled.

"A lot." Sonny said.

"Oh, sorry guys. You could have waved me back over."

"Oh we didn't want you to miss out on a moment with slick over there."

"You're just jealous because he didn't step on my feet the way you did." Gina smiled.

"You didn't miss anything we can't tell you now." Trudy shook her head. "We were just telling Sonny that's going to be just the four of us the day after tomorrow, and a Justice of the Peace out on the sand for the ceremony. We have a cute little arrangement set up. Then after the ceremony, we leave to the Caribbean. And if you two want to stay longer you can. We didn't schedule flights back."

"Okay, great." Gina smiled and drank down her margarita. "It was nice to have someone on the dance floor who could actually move. It's been a long time since I've experienced that." She laughed.

The gang spent a few more hours in the bar, then Trudy and Rico left for home. Gina and Sonny had a few more drinks, continuing to catch up on things in each other's lives since they last spoke.

"Why haven't you ever called me?" Gina asked. "We don't even live that far away from one another. It would have been nice to hear from you every so often." She shrugged. "Even Trudy and I make sure to talk once every two months or so."

"You could have called me." That was pretty much all Sonny could think to say in reply.

Gina just nodded pondering it a moment, "Well I'll make sure to call you then once we get back. Maybe we could do lunch or something." She said and yawned. "I'm going to go up and hit the sack. Don't wake me up when you come in, if you startle me I might just pull out my gun." She winked and kissed his cheek then left. She went upstairs and changed into a silk night gown and climbed into the cozy bed.

Sonny burst into the room, "I knew what you were doing! Get out!"

"Jesus Christ, Sonny!" She yelled jolting up in bed.

He grabbed her and picked her up out of the bed carrying her over and flopping her down on the not-so-comfortable bed. "You cheater."

"You stole my plane ticket!" She laughed.

"That's not my fault." He smiled.

"You purposely try to irritate me, and you enjoy it _far_ too much." She smiled.

"Your strap is down.." He said not really hearing what she had said because he was looking at what little was revealed of her chest, he moved his hand to fix the strap.

"Sonny.." She said looking at him and moved his hand from her gown's strap. "Goodnight." She said looking at him, then got under the covers...


	4. Temptations

(Chapter 3)

The next morning Sonny woke up and got into the shower. After his shower he came out with a towel around his waist and then looked at her, waving his hand in front of her face to make sure she was still asleep. He then dropped his towel and began getting dressed. Gina opened her eyes slowly, stirring a little and then laughed once her eyes were fully open, "I've never seen such a white sight.. you're blinding me." She chuckled.

"Then stop looking at it." Sonny said and pulled on his boxerbriefs and then his shorts. "What do you mean you've never seen something so white, when was the last time you checked a mirror? You live in Miami and you're whiter than a sheet of typing paper." He said holding up her wrist.

"Oh shut up."

"You're a real sweetheart in the morning, you know that? It's a joy to be here with you, really." Sonny smiled.

"Leave me alone, I just woke up.." She groaned and laid back down pulling the covers over her head. After a moment she pulled the covers back and stretched getting out and went into the bathroom locking the door, then got into the shower. She came out and Sonny was gone, she shrugged and got dressed in a skirt and tank top, then began blow drying her hair. While she was putting on her make-up she heard Sonny come back in.

"I got you some breakfast." He said tossing the small bag with a muffin inside onto her bed and setting her coffee on the dresser. "So what are we supposed to do today?" He asked.

"How should I know what you're supposed to be doing? Trudy and I are going out so I can find something to wear for tomorrow at the ceremony, and tonight we're going out to celebrate her last day of freedom. " She shrugged. "I'm also planning to lay by the pool, I thought you might like to know since you have such a problem with my skin color." She put her earrings on and then went over sipping the coffee and smiled, "Mmm thank you, I needed this."

"No problem, here's your change." He said handing her change from a 5 he had taken out of her purse. He chuckled and left the room.

"Jerk.." She mumbled but then smiled. She ate her muffin and finished her coffee, then at 10:00 she met Trudy down in the lobby. They went out and found Gina something to wear for the ceremony, and went back to Trudy and Rico's place where Gina got to see the dress Trudy was planning on wearing. "It's beautiful." Gina smiled. "You're going to look great." They had lunch, and Gina went back to the hotel. She changed into a black two piece and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She went down to the pool.

Sonny was lounging in a chair, and opened his eyes squinting when a shadow came over his body. He smiled as he looked at who it was, starting at the ankles and making his way up the slim legs, "Hi there.." He said and then saw that it was Gina. He rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses back on, "For a second I thought I hit the jackpot."

"For a second I thought you weren't going to catch the drool dripping out of your mouth." She smiled. "You stole my sun tan lotion.."

"Did not."

"Did too!" She said and picked it up. "I don't think you really need SPF 25 with the tan you already have going. It looks like someone painted your skin, you've been the same color every time I've ever seen you." She said and sat in the lounge chair next to him.

"Sure, you can stay, thanks for asking."

"Be nice to me." She kissed his cheek. "And while you're being nice to me, will you do my back?" She asked, laying face down and unclasping her top.

Sonny lathered his hands in her sun tan lotion and slid them slowly along her back. He made sure to get around her shoulders, and all the way down to where her bottoms of her swimsuit were. He slid his hands up and down her sides, and the back of her neck. "All done." He said clasping her top back together.

"Thank you." She rolled onto her back, lifting her leg up into a bent position and began applying the lotion. She then did her other leg, and then applied it all over her arms, stomach and what was exposed of her chest. Finally she applied sun block on her face, put on her sunglasses and relaxed. "How long have you been out here?"

"About 45 minutes. Not that long."

"Find any of those good prospects you were talking to me about yesterday?" She asked.

"I'm just waiting for the right one. It doesn't mean there haven't been a couple who have come along already."

"Uh huh." She nodded then closed her eyes.

A couple of minutes later a waiter came over to them, "Ma'am?" He asked. Gina didn't open her eyes because she didn't expect it to be for her. "Ma'am?" He asked again.

Sonny took off his sunglasses and hit Gina's arm, "He's talkin' to you Sweetheart."

Gina sat up taking off her sunglasses, "What?"

"This is from that man over there.." He said pointing. "There's a note too." He handed her the note and the margarita.

"Thanks." Gina laughed softly and set the drink down. She opened the note and read aloud, "You were beginning to look a little too hot, so I thought I'd send over a drink to help cool you off. My room number is 203, come on over after you're done laying with your father." She smiled reading it.

"Let me see that! It does not say that!" Sonny said grabbing at it.

She laughed and put the note in her mouth.

"Give it to me!" Sonny laughed and tickled her.

"No!" She said and pulled it out of her mouth, shoving it down into her bikini top.

"I'm not afraid of that, my hands have been there before." He reached into her top and pulled it out.

She took in a shallow breath as he did, because it caught her off guard. "Sonny.." She said softly, still in a little bit of shock. "I.. you.."

"Gina, relax. I wasn't feeling around for anything but the note." He said and read it, "It does not say the father part."

"I know, I was.. just joking around." She was still slightly taken back.

"Relax, would you?" He smiled.

She leaned toward him and kissed the side of his neck a few times. "Would it freak you out if I said I didn't mind it?" She smiled and kissed his lips, Sonny returned the kiss and pulled Gina over onto him.. Gina was jolted out of her daydream by Sonny dripping water on her. She sat up and looked around, feeling her top for the note.

"Do you always touch yourself when you first wake up?" He chuckled and laid back down. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, because she was looking around.

"Wasn't.. where's my margarita?"

"What margarita? You fell asleep not 5 minutes after you finished putting on your lotion." He said. "I just went for a swim, there was no margarita."

"Oh.." She said disappointedly and laid back down.

"Don't get so depressed, I can order you a margarita." he laughed waving the waiter over.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She said shaking her head, then rolled over onto her front so her backside would get some color. "You should have woken me to sleep with you.. to swim with you." She corrected herself and shook her head. "Just ignore me, it's the sun starting to make me delirious.." She laughed and re-closed her eyes.

Sonny just decided to let it go, and he went to sleep after settling down in his chair.


	5. A Good Thing Gone Bad

(Chapter 4)

After they both woke up, they headed upstairs to their room. Gina laid down on her bed, sunglasses still on, and closed her eyes resting. "If you're going to lay here, I'm taking the first shower." Sonny said and went into the bathroom, turning on the hot water. He waited for it to get hot, then climbed in after taking off his bathing suit.

Gina listened to the water running for a few moments, then got up and walked to the bathroom door. She listened for a moment more, then opened the door slightly. She opened it a little wider until she could see the shower and the outline of his body. She leaned her head against the doorframe, just watching as much as she could see through the clear, but fogged, shower curtain. She bit her lip slightly and walked into the bathroom, closing the door most of the way as she did. She watched him as she took off the top and bottom of her bikini, not wanting him to look out and see her, and ruin the surprise.

She stopped a minute, and then slowly pulled back the shower curtain. "Sonny.."

"Christ, what is it now? Can't you see I'm in the.." He turned seeing her and was caught speechless. His mouth stayed slightly open as he watched her step into the shower infront of him and close the curtain. "Hi.." was the only word he could manage, he looked over her body from top to bottom, and back to top.

"I hope this is okay.." She smiled softly and then slowly leaned in and kissed him. After that first kiss things escalated rapidly. He pulled her hips into him, kissing her intensely and then pressed her against the shower wall lifting her up slightly. As he moved to kissing her neck Gina tilted her head back and moaned slightly. "Please.." She moaned again, "I need you..." She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him in closer. Sonny didn't say a word, he continued to kiss her neck, and then her lips. When he felt that the moment was right he slowly entered into her, holding her hips with his hands for leverage. As he moved into her she leaned her head back again, moaning in pleasure and then bit his shoulder so she wouldn't get too loud as they continued. She ran her fingers up the back of his head, gripping his hair slightly as she moved closer and closer to her climax. He kissed her passionately and increased the pace at which he was moving until the result was the both of them hitting their peaks.

Gina's arms which were wrapped tightly around Sonny's neck slowly came loose, and she looked him in the eye for a moment, then kissed him passionately. He slowly set her down until her feet were placed evenly on the floor of the shower. She smiled up at him brightly and laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist loosely. "That was amazing Sonny.." She said still partially breathless.

"Yes, it was." Sonny said softly and kissed her, "Why don't we wash up and get out of this shower?" He kissed her again, and then picked up the soap. He lathered his hands in it, and slowly ran his hands all over Gina's body, lingering in his favorite area.

Gina smiled and pulled him closer, kissing him again with more passion. She leaned her head back into the water and let the water rinse her off. Then she returned the favor by soaping up her hands, and smoothing them over Sonny's body, "You look great, you know. I knew that you still looked good, but seeing you like this." She smiled, looking him over with nothing on. "You look great." She kissed his neck, biting slightly with each kiss.

Sonny rinsed off, and they each shampooed the other's hair. After they were done in the shower Sonny turned off the water and they stepped out. Before she could grab a towel, he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her out into the bedroom. Gina slapped his butt, "Put me down!" She laughed, and he tossed her onto the bed.

"Lets just stay in tonight." Sonny smiled and crawled ontop of her.

Gina giggled softly, "Sonny... we can't. You know that, I'm meeting Trudy and you're meeting Tubbs. It's their bachelor and bachlorette night..." She said and watched him crawl up onto her. "You're so bad, you know that? Pretty soon you'll be kissing me and I won't be able to fight it and then we.." She trailed off because Sonny's lips were now attached to hers, and his tongue was massaging lightly against hers.

"You were saying?" Sonny asked, and Gina grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling him back down and kissing him more intensely. Her hands moved to his back and she gently ran her nails up and down his soft warm skin as they continued to kiss.

"Sonny.." She said breaking the kiss and moved her head to the side so he couldn't kiss her again. "We need to start getting ready, we can't do this right now." She said and then looked at him.

"I am getting ready, just not getting ready to go out anywhere, Sweetheart." He smiled, pulling her leg up so it was wrapped around his waist and started kissing her again. Gina stopped responding to his kisses and just laid there with her mouth closed, looking at him while he tried to kiss her. "Damnit Gina, you're the most difficult woman I have ever been with in my entire life. One minute you want something, and the next minute you don't... just like usual." He shook his head and got off of her and started getting dressed.

"Sonny, you're bringing up things that happened 8 years ago... it's not the same now, I just don't want to disappoint Trudy and Rico.." Gina said sitting up quickly, "Stop... we can stay in tonight if that's what you want, please..." She got up and went to him and touched his arm, "We can stay in tonight." She repeated.

"So what if I am bringing up 8 years ago? As far as I can tell, not much has changed with you." He said looking at her, "You wanted me to go, and I'm going."

"No, I didn't want you to go.. I just didn't want.." She said and realized she wasn't going to win with him no matter what she said. "Well so then I'll see you tonight." She smiled, "After you're done with Rico, and Trudy and I am done.. we'll meet back here." She said and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think so Gina, listen, it was fun, but as usual it's not going to work out." Sonny said and moved his arm away from her hand.

"How can you say that? We only had sex less than 20 minutes ago, and now you're saying it's not going to work?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying I'm glad you got the message. I'll see you later, don't wait up or anything." He said and left.

"No, I won't wait up.." She said softly and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat there in silence for the next 10 minutes, and was then interrupted by the phone ringing. She reached over and answered it, "Gina Calabrese.." She said, laying down in her bathrobe.

"When are you coming back?" Miguel asked, her live-in boyfriend from Miami.

Gina sighed softly, it was one of the last voices she wanted to hear at that moment. "The wedding is tomorrow, and I'll probably fly home the day after that. Is something wrong?" She asked and massaged her temple with her free hand.

"No, I'm just tired of eating freakin' hamburgers. This is crap. You could have been nice enough to make me some food and put it in the fridge that I could warm up when I was hungry."

"I didn't have time Miguel.."

"What do you mean you didn't have time, you were planning this thing for how many weeks? Two?"

Gina shook her head, really not wanting to deal with him right now. "No, not two weeks. Trudy called me the night before my plane left. If I had received two weeks notice, I would have made you food and put it in the fridge."

"Where do you keep the pasta?" He asked, basically ignoring her.

"In the cupboard next to the stove." She said softly and her ears perked up when she heard a woman's giggle in the backround. "Who is there with you?" She asked, sitting up.

"What are you talking about? No one is here." Miguel said and glared at the woman he was with, "It's just the tv, why are you freaking out?" He asked.

Gina knew what she had heard, but it didn't really surprise her, and she had no room to judge him. She knew he didn't love her, and she knew that she didn't love him. But even though they didn't love each other, she bought the groceries, she paid the rent, she cleaned up after him, and she made dinners and lunches for him, he was all she really had. "Let the noodles cook in the boiling water for about 6 to 8 minutes, make sure you stir them so they don't get stuck together. There's meat to brown in the fridge, and a marinara sauce in the same cupboard as the pasta. I'll see you when I get home, if you need anything else, just call. Bye Honey..." She said.

"Bye Babe." He said and they both hung up.

Gina got up and slowly went about getting ready. She didn't feel much like going out anymore, she didn't even feel like being there. After she was finished putting on her make-up she paused and looked at herself in the mirror, "Miguel is the best you're ever going to get... so suck it up, you're cursed." She said after looking at herself for a good five minutes. She finished doing her hair and put on her heels, then left to meet up with Trudy.


	6. Difficult Woman

(Chapter 5)

Trudy picked Gina up downstairs in the lobby, and the two headed out to dinner. They carried on light conversation about what had been going on in their lives since the last time they spoke, while Gina slowly pushed her food around her plate.

"As much fun as this small talk is, what is really bothering you? You haven't eaten a bite, and I'm tired of watching you push your fish around like it's still swimming on your plate." Trudy said flatly. "What's wrong?" She asked more sincerely.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing I can't handle on my own." Gina smiled at her, "I guess I've just been in thought, I'll snap out of it, I promised you a good time, so we're going to have one." She smiled a little bit brighter. "So, where do you want to go after dinner? After all, this is your bachelorette party. I guess I shouldn't call it a party since it's just the two of us." She chuckled.

Trudy gave her a look that told Gina she didn't buy the whole 'nothing is wrong' answer, but nonetheless, she dropped the subject. "We don't need a party to have fun here, trust me. There's a club I like, we should go there. Rico and I like it, it's more our style age-wise."

"Are you trying to say we're old?" Gina laughed.

"No, not old. God no, not old." Trudy said in laughter. "We just wouldn't fit well into the crowd of most clubs down here." She smiled. "And then there's a karaoke bar I want to stop into. I promise it will be fun."

"I told you that we'd do whatever you want." Gina shrugged.

"Man, _what _is eating at you?" Rico asked.

"What are you talking about, Buddy? I'm fine." Sonny laughed it off.

"Yeah, sure you are. You always stare off into space when surrounded by gorgeous women." He laughed. "The strip club was _your_ idea."

"It is nothing you want to hear about, trust me." Sonny said and drank more of his bourbon.

"Gina?" Rico asked.

"Like I said, it's nothing you want to hear about." Sonny repeated and finished off his glass. "Can we please focus on the beautiful women now?" He chuckled and turned to face the stage as a few new girls came out. "Ladies, this man is getting married tomorrow morning, treat him extra special!" Sonny smirked and gave them handfuls of one dollar bills and chuckled as he watched two of the three come over and dance solely for Rico.

"Why don't you slow down with those?" Trudy asked taking a margarita away from Gina.

"Trudy!" Gina said trying to grab it back. "I've only had two!"

"Or 5 or 6." Trudy corrected her, "I'm supposed to be the one getting drunk here, not you. Well we both can, but I should be far more than you." Trudy said and finished Gina's margarita.

Gina bought them both double vodkas straight up. She gulped hers down in a second flat.

"Still nothing you want to talk about?" Trudy asked loudly because the atmosphere was noisy.

"I slept with him." Gina said and ordered another drink.

"With Sonny?" Trudy asked and then broke into a smile, "That's great news, Gina!" But after seeing the look Gina gave her, she knew it wasn't great at all. "It wasn't great? Just not as good as you remembered, right?"

"No, the sex was good, of course. I mean, it's Sonny, of course the sex was good." She smirked, "It was me, I ruined it." She said and downed her drink. "I guess that's better than him just not calling for a week or so and then seeing him with some leggy blonde. Right?" She asked with a shrug.

Trudy didn't really know what to make of it all, "I guess so. How did you ruin it?"

"Trudy, we're supposed to be having FUN! Let's have fun!" Gina said and laughed. "Come on, come dance with me." She said and they went out onto the dance floor. Soon they were dancing to the music with partners.

"So, the sex was good?" Rico asked. They were now in a cab headed to the next stop, a hotspot bar.

"Of course the sex was good; it has never been bad with her." Sonny said.

"So then what was the problem?" Rico and Sonny got out of the cab and headed inside the bar.

"I don't know. She started being difficult, and it made me flashback to last time, when-" Sonny was cut off by Rico.

"Last time? When was the last time?"

"Last time as in years ago, when things were too difficult to deal with. Always griping about it not being right." Sonny said and Rico started laughing at him. "I think I'm missing out on the amusing part of this story, Pal. Care to fill me in, partner?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, you're throwing things in her face from the 80s?" He laughed even harder, "Man, you've got somethin' wrong with you. Are you crazy? You're lucky she didn't just slap you across the face. You've been holding a grudge about that all these years? Have you forgotten the track record you two have? You weren't always the sweetest thing to her." He chuckled shaking his head, "From the 80s.."

"Yeah, it's real funny Tubbs, ain't it?" Sonny shook his head and ordered bourbon drinking it slowly. "Obviously it's still on my mind."

"Well you better get over it quick before she slaps you with the reality of what really happened back then, you with different girls every week, parading them in front of her." He shook his head laughing again. "You're lucky she even wants to sleep with you. Trudy told me you haven't even called her in the past two years since you moved back to Miami. She heard you were back through Martin."

"Hey now, slow down... She could have just as easily called me." Sonny interjected.

"You were the one who came back to Miami, not her." Rico said.

"Alright! Can we drop the subject please? Thank you. This is supposed to be fun, damnit! So, let's have fun!" Sonny said and they each had a few more drinks.

The ladies headed into the karaoke bar, "You _have_ to sing!" Gina said to Trudy, her words slightly slurred.

"Just sloooooow down there." Trudy chuckled, helping to steady Gina who was about to tip over onto someone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Gina said and smoothed the hair away that was clouding her vision. "Go sign up to sing, please? For _me_. It was your idea to come here, you _must_ want to sing. It'll be a fun memory for the both of us! Please, please, please!" She chuckled at really nothing at all, just the alcohol taking effect on her.

"Alright, just sit here and relax for a second." Trudy laughed; she needed a few more drinks so she'd be having as much fun as Gina. When Trudy came back from signing up to sing, Gina was gone. She looked around worried for a second until she saw that three men had Gina sitting up on the bar. "Gina! What are you doing?" Trudy laughed coming over.

"This is my friend Trudy! She's getting married tomorrow everyone!" Gina said loudly and Trudy was given two shots on the house. "Watch..." Gina smiled and stuck a lemon in her mouth facing outward. One of the men licked salt off of her wrist, took a shot of tequila, and then bit the lemon in her mouth. People around them cheered once it was over. Gina just laughed but her smile faded when she saw Sonny and Rico walk through the front door. She froze in time for a few moments, just watching Sonny. She was taken out of her trance by the men cheering for her to allow another body shot; so she did, and then hopped off the bar.

Trudy walked over and gave Rico a kiss, "Nice to see you boys. You played nice right? Crockett, you didn't have him doing anything I wouldn't approve of... did you?"

"Me?" Sonny smirked, "Of course not, we were perfect gentlemen as always, sweetheart." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "How has your night been?"

Gina ran her fingers through her hair and walked up to them pretending as if nothing was wrong, "Hey you two." She smiled, "Did you have a nice time tonight?"

"Actually, yes-" Rico was saying but was cut off by Sonny.

"I don't think we had nearly as good a night as you did." Sonny said gesturing to the men at the bar and watched her eyes sadden slightly. Rico and Trudy both gave him disapproving glares, but Gina just nodded and tried to keep a smile on.

"Yeah, I have been having fun..." She couldn't think of what else to say, he had shot her down after she asked the friendliest of things she could think of to say. "Don't look at me like I'm a bad person, or like I've done something wrong Sonny. I'm just trying to have some fun, so back off." She paused a moment in awkward silence and then said, "Well, I'm going to get another drink." She headed back to the bar. The next time she looked over to find Sonny he was talking to a leggy blonde. "That figures..." She mumbled under her breath. She had a few more drinks before saying goodbye to Trudy and Rico.

As she was walking out to find a cab, she was followed by one of the men who had been taking body shots from her. "Hey..." He smiled and took her wrist turning her around. "It is only 2 am; don't you want to stay a little longer? I'll buy you a few more drinks, we can dance." He smiled pulling her back in the direction of the bar.

Gina tried to gently pulled her arm away from him, "No, thank you though. I'm just going to head back to my hotel; it has been a long night." She knew she had drank too much already because she could hear herself slurring, she didn't want to get into an even worse state.

He grabbed around her waist this time, "Oh come on... just a couple more drinks, and then I can give you a ride back to your hotel." He smirked.

Gina knew that was in the process of getting herself into that bad position, "No, I--"

"Don't say no." He said cutting her off, "Come on. Lets just head to my place where it's more quiet." He smirked and Gina stumbled as he pulled her over to his car.

"Please, just let me go." She said tiredly, "I know self defense, and I just want to go home."

"Self defense?" He laughed and pushed her up against his car hard.

"She said she wants to go, Pal. So just let go of her." Sonny said walking over to them with a lit cigarette in hand.

"Why don't you mind your own business, buddy? We're having a conversation here." The man said, annoyed with Sonny's presence.

"Funny that you call it a conversation but you don't seem to be listening to a word the lady is saying." Sonny chuckled. "Just back off of her." He said casually, still just smoking his cigarette.

"You don't have to do me any favors Sonny, I can take care of myself." Gina said letting her pride get the best of her.

"Like she said, mind your own damn business!" The guy yelled and shoved Gina back against the car again. When he did, she kneed him in the groin, but obviously not hard enough because he back handed her hard enough to send her to the pavement. He grabbed a handful of her hair and that was when Sonny stepped in.

"Let the lady go, Pal!" Sonny said and sucker punched him when he turned around. Fighting ensued until the man went back inside. "Alright Darlin', lets go before he gets his posse out here." Sonny said lifting her up off the ground.

"I can walk Sonny!" Gina hit him in the chest.

"What the hell, Gina!" Sonny said putting her down. "Fine, just get in the cab." He said and they went back to the hotel.

After changing into a nightgown Gina went and filled their bucket with ice and brought it back to the room. He put ice cubes in a washcloth and walked over to where Sonny was laying, "Here.." She said softly and sat beside him, putting the ice on his eye. "I'm sorry." She said and pushed his hair out of the way. "I should be able to take care of myself, you should not have had to get involved. But thank you. And I'm sorry about my reaction afterward, but my pride was shot down." She said and continued to ice his eye.

"It's alright." Sonny said watching the tv. "Don't sweat it, Darlin'. I've had much worse than a black eye, and I've survived." He chuckled. "Speaking of which.." He looked up and touched her cheek, "He hit you a pretty good one there."

"I know, it felt like my eye was going to pop out of the socket." She chuckled and shrugged, "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." She smiled softly.

"How upset do you think Trudy is going to be about this black eye?" He asked.

"I'd be pretty upset if you ruined my wedding pictures." Gina laughed, "I could always put some make-up on it for you." She chuckled knowing he would never agree.

"Keep that stuff away from me." He smiled up at her. "I'm sorry about earlier, getting upset and walking out. I'm not exactly used to having a woman tell me no and to get out."

Gina just smiled softly at him, "I could have probably made the situation a little bit easier, I was being difficult." She chuckled.

"When are you ever _not_ difficult, Calabrese?" They both laughed and she playfully punched him in the arm.

"I guess I am difficult though…" She said in thought and nodded, "Miguel says I'm difficult, you say I'm difficult, I must be difficult." She laughed softly.

"Miguel?" Sonny asked.

"The live-in bastard." She chuckled.

"Oh, yes, right right. I had forgotten his name. He sounds just peachy." He laughed with her.

"Don't remind me." She smiled and cuddled down against Sonny, "Is this okay? I can go sleep in my bed if you don't want me here." She said looking at him but it was obvious she didn't want to move from where he head was laying against his chest.

"I guess I can deal with it for one night." He said trying to keep a serious face.

"Well by all means, don't do me any favors." She said sitting up, and he started laughing. "You're so mean to me! You always have been!" She laughed and gave him a push, "Scoot over." She smiled and cuddled back down against him. "This is nice Sonny…" She yawned and ran her fingers lightly over his chest. "Goodnight." She said softly and was out within the next 10 minutes.

"Yeah, this is nice…" Sonny said once she was asleep and gently stroked her hair until he fell asleep as well.


	7. Difficult Woman, Part II

(Chapter 6)

Gina woke up the next morning and smiled brightly after seeing that she was still cuddled against Sonny, her head still lying against his chest. She tried to be as gentle as possible with getting off the bed, hoping to not wake him. After getting up she brushed her teeth and then got into the shower.

Sonny eventually woke to the sound of the shower running. He smiled after being flooded with memories of their shower the day before. After recovering from the steamy thoughts, he forced himself to leave the room in search of a morning paper and cup of coffee. After finding a paper and a decent cup of coffee he headed back up to the room, relieved to hear that the shower had stopped.

"Sonny?" Gina called out. She had heard the door close as she turned off the shower and wasn't sure if it was him coming or going. When she didn't get a response, she assumed it had been him leaving. She smiled at the thought of some peace and quiet, much needed alone time, then toweled off some and put her towel on her head. She walked out into the room and over to her suitcase; she slid on a pair of bikini underwear and her bra. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled admiring the light tan she had gained in the past two days. She checked her tan lines and shrugged, they didn't look too bad, then bent over to shake out and towel dry her hair some more.

Sonny caught her figure moving from the corner of his eye as she came out of the bathroom, he turned to look at her with his full view. He smiled watching her stand there putting on her underwear. He chuckled softly while watching her admire herself in the mirror and then check her tan lines. He walked in quietly up behind her, slowly he moved his hands onto her waist. He buried his face into her neck taking in the sweet smell of vanilla, "Mmmm… you smell so good." He murmured into her neck and gave it a few kisses.

Gina screamed bloody murder and jumped higher than he had ever seen her. "Christ!" She yelled after seeing it was Sonny, she started hitting against his chest with her fists. "You scared me half to death! I called for you and you didn't answer! I _assumed_ I was alone!" She hit him again and then started laughing with him.

He had been laughing at her the whole time and now pulled her close against him, "I've never seen you jump so high! I didn't even know you could be caught off-guard so easily. Aren't you supposed to have impeccable undercover cop skills?" He chuckled and tickled her side lightly.

"Leave me alone, Sonny. I must have lost the eyes in the back of my head from doing all of that desk work." She said and put her hand over her heart, "I think I'm having some type of heart attack." She laughed, "It's racing like crazy." She sat back on the bed and took his hand putting it over her heart.

"Can you really be mad at me over this? _You_ were the one standing here in _only_ your underwear." He smiled. "Oh please, you're just fine." He said after feeling her heartbeat.

"I thought I was alone! You could have at least announced yourself to me before sliding your hands on me. I thought I was in danger for God's sake!" She laughed harder. "I'm sorry I yelled so loud..." She said still in laughter.

"Is your heart going to be okay now? You're not dying on me, are you?" He shook her lightly.

"Oh, shut up." Gina smiled and gave him a light push away, "And what exactly were your hands doing on me anyway?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trying to keep you warm?"

"Fat chance."

Sonny chuckled, "I couldn't help it, I see something beautiful in front of me and I want it."

"That's supposed to make me feel good? How many other women do you want?" She smirked at him because she enjoyed when he dug himself into a hole.

"It came out wrong." He said and ran his finger through her slowly drying hair. "See, this is the way I like you hair."

"Wet?"

"No, natural. You're such a smart ass." He smiled, "But I can handle it. Come here for a second." He said pulling her up off the bed so she was standing in front of him, "I don't think I told you this, but you look... really good Calabrese." He said into her ear softly and then lightly ran his tongue against it. "You're not going to tell me to get the hell off of you again, are you?" He chuckled as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"You think you can handle me, hmm?" She smiled and then her breath caught in her throat as she felt his tongue against her ear. She shook her head no, enjoying his touch too much at the moment to think of words to answer his question. She leaned her body in a little bit closer to his and softly kissed along his bare chest while her fingers ran through his hair. "Sonny…" She said while pushing him backward a little, "When we go back to Miami we-"

"I know what you're going to say, we won't be together. That's okay Gina." He said and kissed the top of her head. "What happens in the Keys, can stay in the Keys." He chuckled.

It wasn't what she was going to say, but if he felt that way she wasn't about to lead on that she wanted him as more than just a friend, "Right..." She said softly and nodded. "This is just a fling." She nodded again and then kissed him, "Let's stop talking now." She smirked and gave him a push so he went backward onto the other bed.

45 minutes later…

They both lay side by side trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes Sonny lit a cigarette and walked out onto the balcony with the top sheet around his waist. Gina propped her head up with pillows and watched him. She got up with the comforter around her and walked to the balcony door. She swallowed hard watching him, "Was it bad for you?" She asked and walked over to him and started massaging his shoulders, "We can do it again, in a different position or something… I could be on top if that'd work better for you…"

"It wasn't bad, Gina." Sonny said, "It was fine." He smiled up at her and then went back to smoking his cigarette.

"_It was fine."_?The words replayed in her head, "But it wasn't anything special, is what you're trying to tell me?" She chuckled sadly and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's okay Sonny, I can handle it. The convention that is going on in the hotel will be over today, so there'll be a lot of rooms available tonight. I'll get my own room, that way you can bring someone back here without me being in the way." She smiled softly trying to pretend like she wasn't hurt and continued his shoulder massage.

"Gina, it wasn't bad. What do I need to say to get you to understand that it was good? I enjoyed myself, it was a nice time, we should do it again, I just wanted a cigarette Darlin', I'm not running away from you." Sonny chuckled looking up at her.

"I'll let you have your cigarette then." She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, then went back to the bed. She sighed and kicked herself mentally, _"Don't screw this up Gina. You only have another night here with him and you don't want him going after another woman."_ She said in her head and then yawned and stretched.

Sonny came back in after his cigarette and smiled looking at her in the bed, "You look beautiful." He said and crawled beside her. "But it would be even better if you'd pull this comforter down a little." He smiled while trying to pull it below her chest.

"Well thank you." She grinned, not being able to hide how good it made her feel to hear him call her beautiful. But then quickly hit his hands, "You look like a kid at Christmas ripping open a present." She laughed whole heartedly.

"I never had any presents at Christmas that were this good." He smirked and then chuckled. He watched her eyes for a few minutes, "So when did you start becoming so serious about everything?" Sonny chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm not serious about everything, what are you talking about?"

"Well if I say the sex was fine, that means it must have been bad, so you almost have a meltdown."

"Watch it. I did not almost have a meltdown." She poked him in the ribs.

"You know what I mean though, and being worried that me going to smoke a cigarette was a bad sign, and yesterday after I started getting ready all of that stuff about how we didn't have to go anymore. When did you become so desperate?"

"Thanks Sonny, you know, you make me feel so good about myself and then you tear me down." She said and turned on her side to face away from him. "And I don't want to talk about it with you, you'd just poke fun at me, laugh at me, and that would only make matters worse."

"I wouldn't be mean if it were something serious that you wanted to talk about. You always let me lean on your shoulder, come on. I promise I'll listen. You used to be such a strong woman, what ever happened to that?" He poked her side lightly.

"There's no such thing as being serious with you, Crockett." She groaned at him, and was silent for a few minutes. "I guess I just don't feel attractive anymore." She said so softly that he had to strain to make out her words. "Miguel hasn't done a lot for my self esteem, you didn't do a lot for my self esteem back in the day, and I don't know... you two are the two best relationships I've ever had.. So how is that going to make me feel? I cook for him, clean for him, I pay the bills, and he still sleeps with other women. And I know that's a reason to leave him, and I normally would, the Gina you were talking about just now would. But I don't think I'll ever find someone better. And maybe for you it's okay to be single, because you have beautiful women falling all over you. But being single for me isn't like that, it's lonely. I don't want to sit home alone in my house with my cat. I want a man in my life, not a friend; I want a man to hold me, to tell me I'm beautiful, to want to make love with me, and to want to lie beside me holding me for longer than 2 seconds after we make love." Gina said and wiped her silent tears, she didn't want him to know she was crying. "Miguel and I barely ever make love because he has his other women, and when we do he goes and takes a shower as soon as we're done. As soon as we're done, Sonny. I'm not talking 5 minutes, I'm talking 5 seconds. And it wasn't always that way. When we were first together he'd hold me, we'd cuddle, he'd tickle me, and we'd make love multiple times. How do you think that makes me feel about myself? I look in the mirror and I see something that I think is at least pretty, but then he leaves like that that, and I wonder what about me makes him so repulsed that he goes to shower as soon as we're done..." Gina said and then turned to look at Sonny. "So, I got worried that you saw it too, whatever it is that he sees, when we were done sleeping together you got up to go smoke a cigarette and it worried me. I'm sorry if it annoyed you, I just couldn't help but wonder if you were repulsed by me too." She shrugged, "And I could tell I was annoying you, so I came back in here to lay down even though I was still wondering if something about my body repulsed you too. But then you came back in here and looked at me telling me I was beautiful." Gina smiled, "That was very sweet of you Sonny, and it made me feel 100 percent better." She kissed his cheek. "I know you didn't want to hear about all of this, so I'm sorry. You were looking for an answer like PMS or something easy that goes away in a flash." She chuckled, "Thank you for being sweet to me while we've been down here." She smiled and kissed him softly and then a second time.

"You're giving me a little more credit than I deserve, I wasn't _that_ sweet yesterday." He said and stroked her hair looking in her eyes to see if she was really okay or not.

"That's true, but today you more than made up for being a jackass yesterday." She smirked and cuddled in close to him yawning. "Don't feel obligated to hold me if you don't want to Crockett, I can handle being pushed away." She said but avoided eye contact.

"Why would I want to push you away when I've got your bare chest pressed up against mine?" He chuckled, she hit him playfully and then laid her head back down. "Of course I'll hold you Gina, I've never had a problem with holding you."

"Thank you, Sonny." She said softly and the two of them laid quietly like that for a good 30 minutes. "You should get a shower, Sonny. We are supposed to be there at 4 and it is almost 1 pm." She kissed his cheek and sat up.

"That still gives us 3 hours." He said pulling her back down.

"You thought I'd let you get away without taking me to lunch?" She chuckled. "Get out of the bed Crockett." She grinned at him and started pushing him toward the edge.

"You push me out of this bed, and lunch will be the last thing you get from me Darlin'." He said grabbing her hands.

Gina laughed and stopped pushing him, "Please take me to lunch?" She smiled sweetly.

"Women…" He groaned and got out of the bed. "Sure, I can handle lunch." He smiled and kissed her cheek then headed into the bathroom.


	8. New Experiences

(Chapter 7)

They walked together to a restaurant not far from the hotel, and were seated promptly. Gina smiled at Sonny with her eyes from over her menu, and then went back to reading it. "What are you going to have?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet, you?" He replied.

"Well, I want to know what you're getting first... I don't want to order the same thing as you, because I wouldn't be able to steal a few bites off of your plate." She smiled at him.

He laughed and shook his head slightly, "Then we are on the same page, because I was planning on eating some of whatever you got." They made their decisions together, and when the waiter came they placed their orders. Their drinks arrived shortly after.

Gina swirled the straw around in her tropical drink after having a few sips, "Do you still have the St. Vitus?" She asked with a smile.

"No, I haven't seen that thing in years... I sold it a while back." He shrugged.

Gina looked disappointed but shrugged, "Oh, I was hoping you'd take me out on the water some time after we went back to Miami, we spent so many good hours on that boat... exhausting hours." She smirked at him.

"You don't have to remind me, Darlin'. I remember those hours fondly." He smiled thinking back.

Gina paused for a moment looking down at her drink, then looked back up into his eyes, "I'm not trying to ruin the mood of our lunch… but, why didn't you want to tell me that you were back in town, Crockett? I mean, if it hadn't been for Trudy and Tubbs getting married... would you have even made an effort to make contact with me? You've been back for two years Sonny... two years is such a long time to not call." Gina said, she gave him time to reply with something but he was silent, so she continued. "I know that you thought I was difficult in the beginning... but we became friends, good friends, or so I thought."

"We were good friends Gina, don't start doubting that." Sonny said.

"So then why? What changed? I know you went away so things wouldn't be the same when you came back, but you picked up where you left off with everyone else... everyone except me. Why did you tell Castillo and Tubbs, but not me?" She asked, and the hurt was obvious in her eyes.

"I didn't call Trudy either..." It was the only thing he could come up with off the top of his head; he didn't have a good reason.

"But you and I…" Gina trailed off, "Just forget that I mentioned anything to begin with." She shrugged and looked out at the water silently until their food arrived.

"So now you're giving me the silent treatment?" He asked after a couple of bites.

"You knew very well that telling Rico meant that the news would get to Trudy, they were living together and sharing a bed at the time for god's sake!" She said angrily but quietly, not wanting to make a scene. "And no, I am not giving you the silent treatment, not at all. You didn't strike up a conversation, and I didn't really have anything else to say." She said plainly and began eating; she took a couple of bites and then just pushed her food around her plate. "I'm sorry I brought it up at all, I don't want to ruin our lunch or the last night we have here."

After a few more minutes Sonny gathered a bite of his meal on his fork and held it out for her to eat, "Here, you said you wanted to try my meal..." He smiled at her.

Gina shook her head, "Its okay Sonny, I'm not really hungry anymore."

"You were hungry for my food 20 minutes ago, Gina." Sonny groaned still holding the bite out for her.

"I'm just not hungry anymore Sonny, here." She said and set her plate of food beside his. "You wanted some of mine, go ahead. I'm not trying to be difficult right now Sonny, I'm just not hungry anymore." Gina put her hand onto his to let him know she really wasn't angry with him.

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel from lunch, and once inside Gina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Thank you for lunch, Crockett. It was nice of you." She smiled and kissed him again and then lightly kissed his neck.

"Oh my…" He chuckled and she did as well. Sonny nibbled on her earlobe and then gently sucked on it.

Gina giggled, "You know that makes the hair on the back of my neck standup!" She said and pushed him away lightly. "And anymore of that would make me in dire need of a cold shower." She chuckled and walked out onto the balcony.

Sonny followed her out onto the balcony and stood behind her, "A cold shower, huh? That doesn't sound like a lot of fun." He moved her hair and started kissing her neck softly, then sucking on her neck. His hands slid around to her abdomen and he pulled her backward into his body.

"Mmmm... yes... it wouldn't be fun…" She moaned softly as his hands traveled up onto her breasts. "Sonny…" She said leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" He asked and ran his tongue along her ear.

Gina giggled softly, "Stop that!" She said and turned around hitting him playfully on his chest. "Come on..." She smirked and half ran back into the room, "Actually, wait!" She said coming back out to him, "You stay here." She kissed him. "Give me… 3 minutes?" She smiled and went back inside, closing the sliding door.

Sonny smoked a cigarette and once he was done he started opening the door, "I'm coming in... You aren't decent, right?" He stopped in his tracks after taking one step inside.

Gina was standing there in a sheer black thong and a black with red lacey corset, as well as a pair of black high heels. "You're not planning on staying that far away, are you?" She smiled.

"No, I was just trying to remember if today was my birthday or not." Sonny smirked and walked over to her, "You have a great body, and I have always known that. But this outfit just shows it off even more." He squeezed her butt lightly.

She jumped slightly and chuckled, "I don't think it is your birthday, but you still get special treatment from me." She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly then slid her tongue into his mouth.

He pulled one of her legs up around his waist, "So, where'd you find this outfit?" He asked after the kiss.

She blushed slightly and leaned her forehead onto his shoulder, "I brought it from Miami… I was hoping that while I was down here someone…anyone really…would pay attention to me. So I brought it for whoever that person ended up being." She said and then smiled at him. "You have too many articles of clothing on." She pulled his shirt off and kissed along his chest and then down his abdomen. She ran her hands along his chest, then unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor along with his boxers. She smirked up at him and then took him into her mouth.

Sonny moaned and put his hand on the back of her head to encourage her slightly. "You've always been…great at this…" He moaned again and took her hand pulling her up from the floor. He grabbed her butt with both hands as he kissed her intensely. They moved over to the bed and he watched as Gina took off her underwear and got onto the bed. He smirked because she left the heels on as well as the corset, and was now on all fours on the bed. Sonny moved behind her and kissed along her neck and shoulders before entering her…

* * *

40 minutes later Gina put on her robe and went to the door getting their drinks from room service and brought them back into the room. "Here you go…" She smiled handing Sonny his drink and lay next to him on the bed with hers.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonny smiled.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed his softly.

"You know, we've always had great sex." He smirked, "But it has never been quite like that before… the heels… the corset… where'd all of this come from, Darlin'?" He smiled.

Gina shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted you to have a good time."

"Well it was beyond a good time, I can tell you that much." He tasted his drink.

"I'm glad." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get a shower." She kissed his lips and got up from the bed.

She emerged in a towel 40 minutes later; her hair in a loose updo with small pieces hanging down that she had curled, as well as having her make-up done. "Bathroom is free… but don't take too long. We're supposed to be downstairs ready for pictures in 30 minutes." She smiled and slapped his butt as he walked by into the bathroom.

When Sonny emerged 20 minutes later Gina was in the process of putting her dress on, "Oh good, will you zip me?" She asked and faced away from him so he could zip her dress.

"Sure." He walked over and ran the backs of his fingers up and down her back. "No underwear?" He smiled, pulling the dress away from her body a little and looked down. "Is that for my benefit? Because I won't be able to concentrate on anything else all night long." Sonny said and kissed her neck as he zipped her dress up. "You look great... everything. Your hair, your make-up, your dress… it all looks great." He smiled.

"Thanks." Gina said with a big smile and leaned back against him. "And the missing underwear isn't for your benefit alone… but partially. The way this dress lays, if I even wear a thong you can see it." She chuckled.

"You know, I left a couple of… we'll call them passion marks… on the back of your neck here from earlier. You probably couldn't see them in the mirror." He chuckled, "Personally I think you should leave them there." He chuckled again.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She laughed and tried to look at them in the mirror. "Have you ever covered one before? How old are you anyway?" She laughed, "What kind of grown man gives a woman a hickie!" She shoved him playfully.

"I am sorry! I couldn't help it…you looked so good… your neck was there, my mouth was there…" He laughed, "No, how in the world would I know the technique for covering a _passion mark_, Darlin', _passion_ mark... that way it doesn't sound as bad, right?" Sonny kissed her neck softly. "I'll do whatever you tell me to."

"Stay away from my neck, first of all!" Gina smiled and moved away from him. She took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. She put some foundation on a make-up applier and handed it to him, "Blot it, and try to make the spot blend with my skin." She smiled watching his face in the mirror because she could tell that he was actually trying.

After awhile they finally got both of them covered enough. Sonny went out into the bedroom and got ready for the wedding. Gina stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched him dress. "That outfit looks great on you… you always looked great in white, with you're amazingly dark tan." She smiled and walked over to him and kissed him softly. "Ready to head downstairs?" She asked while running her fingers through his hair some.

"Yeah, let's blow this joint." He said and grabbed his wallet as they left the room.


End file.
